


Gardevoir Uses Snatch

by SlyAdam



Series: Stories for Ignacio [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Humans Fucking Pokemon, Hung Shota, Loss of Virginity, Pokephilia, Shotacon, Straight Shota, endless orgasms, little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: A Gardevoir becomes obsessed with her Master's little brother and his amazing endowment. She can't keep away from him... not even for a minute!
Series: Stories for Ignacio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014327
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Gardevoir Uses Snatch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally did it. I finally wrote a story about somebody fucking a goddamn Pokemon. If my soul was not already forfeit then this might do it. And if you're reading this, so too is yours! 
> 
> Commission for Ignacio. Plot is very (very) similar to another of my stories, since it's the same commissioner.

The trainer named Navi always felt so appreciative of his Gardevoir. With him being well-known for his business ventures, certain ‘rumours’ did begin to form. He was well-known, young and single - it made for great gossip that he might have been hiding something,

‘ _Is there anything else you wish for me to do, Master?’_ Gardevoir communicated telepathically to Navi. She knew he was always thought of as a handsome human, but she didn’t think much of that. She was a Pokémon, after all. ‘ _Anything I can do to help you?’_

‘I’m good, Gardevoir.’ Navi smiled at his Pokémon partner of nearly fifteen years. He’d never named her – nothing other than ‘Gardevoir’ had ever stood out to him as an appropriate nickname. She always spoke with telepathy, as was common for the more intelligent Psychic-type Pokémon. ‘I’m going in to work. Got some stuff to sort out for our latest product.’

‘ _Good luck to you, Master. I will keep the house tidy.’_

‘You’re a darling.’ He smiled at her, then began to leave. ‘Watch my brother, too, while I’m gone.’

+++

Gardevoir snuck into the bedroom of Nachito, her Master’s younger sibling. She smiled, entering, flitting over slowly to the boy. ‘ _How are you, young Master?’_

 _‘_ I’m okay.’ The boy replied, smiling. He was quite young indeed, but certainly old enough to have his own Pokémon. The boy wasn’t much of a trainer, himself, though. He was almost old enough to work in the local Pokémon daycare which he fully intended to do. To Gardevoir’s perceptive eye, however, the boy had some other ‘talents.’ ‘Is my brother gone, now?’

‘ _He is.’_ Gardevoir projected her thoughts directly into Nachito’s brain. Nobody could possibly hear them, unless Gardevoir was careless – that was the beauty of being a Psychic-type. ‘ _Tell me, little Master… is everything alright?’_ She asked, with the subtlest of smirks.

Nachito wouldn’t meet her gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Then, he flung the bedsheets aside to expose his lower half. He wore only underpants. ‘It’s kind of embarrassing, but… this happened.’

Gardevoir smiled. ‘ _I see. You’ve got a problem, don’t you?’_

Though a boy, Nachito possessed a certain ‘manly’ part. Gardevoir had first seen it two days ago. She had known little Nachito since he was a tiny baby, but had rarely seen him without clothes on. The Pokémon had, at her Master’s permission, helped Nachito bathe himself. The boy didn’t really _need_ any help – Gardevoir suspected he’d just wanted some company.

What she’d seen, however, had shocked her. The young boy possessed a penis of ridiculous length and girth, even while flaccid. Gardevoir had done a double take when she’d seen it. At the time, she’d been tempted to touch it or do something with it, but Gardevoir had been able to hold herself back.

Now, that would not be the case. After finishing bathing Nachito, she had many thoughts. Most of all, she’d found a moistness in her loins, beneath the modest panties Navi had requested she wear. She didn’t touch herself down there, much – only to keep her body clean. That day, she’d felt a natural wetness down there for the first time in so long… so, _so_ long.

Gardevoir had inspected herself, alone, in the bathroom of Navi’s big house. The white fabric of her ‘dress’ – which was actually part of her body - looked much the same as it did fourteen years ago. Psychic-types were often long-lived and resistant to aging, after all. The white, slender legs beneath her dress were supposed to be attractive to Gallade and Gardevoir males – would they be considered attractive to humans? She also had an unusually large pair of breasts for her species, part of the reason Navi had her wear a red blouse-type top around the house.

Gardevoir felt quite startled to realise how long it had been since she’d experienced any sexual pleasure. Had she truly not enjoyed the simple, natural pleasure of sex in over a decade? She’d never done it with a human, either… yet, why not? Upon reflection, she’d seen no reason not to indulge herself with little Nachito. She worked so hard for his elder brother, and Nachito was only to be staying with them temporarily. His penis would function in a similar way to that of a male Pokémon’s. What’s more, she felt attracted to the boy. Smaller, cuter males were what attracted her, for some reason. Maybe that was just her natural nature as a ‘guardian’ sort of Pokémon.

‘Gardevoir?’ Nachito asked, in a voice sweet as honey. ‘What’s wrong with me?’ He’d taken his pants off! Erect, the boy’s cock was even more impressive. Gardevoir was not good with human measurements. To her, the dick length was simply ‘really, really big.’ ‘Hello?’

‘ _Aplogies, young Master.’_ Gardevoir replied in telepathy. ‘ _I am just surprised you have this so young. What you have is a very common human illness, you see. I am familiar with it.’_

Nachito gazed down at his erect penis. A bit of liquid leaked from the tip – but that definitely wasn’t pee. What a bother. ‘It’s not going to kill me, is it? That would suck.’

_‘No, it cannot kill you. Don’t worry… but it is quite painful for a boy if left unattended. Allow me to help you.’_

+++

Her first session with the boy was quite short. She had flipped aside her dress, letting Nachito use her pussy, unprotected. ‘ _Ah! Young master, please move faster!’_

‘Ngh… this doesn’t feel bad at all, Gardevoir. I think this’ll definitely cure me!’

‘ _Let everything out into my body. I can… absorb it. I can take it all and make you all better.’_ She sighed quietly. Her vocal chords were not properly capable of human speech, but she could still moan in pleasure as Nachito pushed into her with reckless thrusts. She’d gone ahead and presumed that a Gardevoir vagina and a human one were functionally the same. Thus far, that seemed to be correct, barring one thing – Nachito was about half an inch shy of being able to fit his entire length inside her. She doubted that was her fault – Gardevoir was of above average height for her species, five feet five inches if her master was correct. Little Nachito really must have been ridiculously endowed if he couldn’t fit his entire length into her ‘ _Y-Young Master. …’_

‘W-What was that, Gardevoir?’

Gardevoir grunted a bit. Her thoughts had to be focused, but that was hard with a hot, huge, hard cock railing her from behind. Her heart raced and her mind was quite clouded – she attempted to concentrate as much as she could. ‘ _Young Master. Let everything out inside me!’_

‘Okay, Gardevoir… something’s coming out! Is this how you cure me?’

‘ _That’s right. Just squirt everything inside my body, please!’_ Gardevoir closed her eyes, keeping herself firmly locked in position, holding her body up with her green hands. ‘ _It’s… good! You’re doing it exactly right.’_

‘Oooooh…. Ooooooh!’ Nachito, grabbing Gardevoir’s thin ass, felt the strongest, highest feeling of elation he’d ever had. It was indescribable – it ran through his whole body, starting in his dick, making his eyes roll back into his head. He felt like he was… squirting something out? Nachito didn’t think about it too much. He just let the feeling come out, trusting Gardevoir implicitly.

Gardevoir moaned deeply, taking care not to broadcast her thoughts. _He’s cumming inside me… it feels amazing! So good!_ With the boy’s orgasm came Gardevoir’s own. She hadn’t felt such intense pleasure in… far too long. It seemed so endless, so long – going such a long time without any pleasure had let the desire build up, deep within her. She soaked little Nachito’s cock, and his bed, with the juices of her arousal.

‘Hah…’ Nachito collapsed onto her. Gardevoir grabbed him with Psychic energy so he wouldn’t put his full weight onto her. She wasn’t physically strong, but she could do much with the powers of her mind. ‘Am I… all better, now?’

‘ _I… don’t know, Nachito.’_ Gardevoir craned her head back, smiling slyly at the human boy. ‘ _We might have to do more.’_

+++

From that day forth, Gardevoir indulged herself with Nachito. Her master had to leave more and more often for work, to his chagrin. ‘We should really go fight some wild Pokémon some time, shouldn’t we?’ Navi asked. ‘Just to keep your strength up. I haven’t used you in a battle for ages.’

‘ _It is of no trouble, Master. I am happy here.’_ That was true. While Gardevoir, being a Pokémon, had a natural taste and enjoyment for fighting, pleasuring herself on Nachito’s hung boy cock was far more enjoyable than any battle. ‘ _Please focus on your work and business, and on your pursuit of a partner. Do not worry about the house. I will keep it in top condition – it is far easier for me, of course, thanks to my abilities as a Psychic-type Pokémon.’_

‘Haha, well, alright.’ Navi gave his Pokémon friend a hug, leaving once again. He considered what she’d said about finding a partner… he hadn’t been too concerned about it. He imagined it would happen eventually, but maybe he would leave it until he was more secure with his business ventures. Bidding Gardevoir farewell, he left again.

She smiled, watching her Master drive away… before making for his little brother’s room.

+++

Nachito regarded his brother’s Pokémon with suspicion as she walked into his room. He was reading a manga he’d gotten his hands on. It was pretty weird, but Kanto stuff always was. This one had a Lopunny that kept trying to kiss its trainer, or something? He didn’t totally understand what it was doing. ‘Don’t tell my brother. I’m not really supposed to be reading this stuff.’

‘ _I never could, young Master. I won’t tell Navi about it… but you also cannot tell him about my curing of your illness.’_

Nachito narrowed his eyes further. ‘You know… hm. Nothing.’

Gardevoir could, of course, read his thoughts to some degree. She typically avoided doing that to humans, considering it impolite – but she looked into Nachito’s mind. He was suspicious of her. He was beginning to doubt Gardevoir’s words, and her insistence that she was merely keeping a sickness at bay by touching and playing with his dick. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, she hadn’t been entirely honest with him…

Before he could talk, though, Nachito found himself with an erection. ‘Ah… huh? That felt weird. It was like something was grabbing me, but… you weren’t…’

‘ _I’m sure it’s nothing. Don’t worry – just let me make it go down again.’_ Of course, Gardevoir had used her Psychic abilities to bring the boy’s cock back to erection. Before he could protest further, Gardevoir climbed atop him, surprising the boy. ‘ _Trust me, Nachito. I’m an expert.’_

 _‘_ I’m just… I’m not sure all this is working.’

‘ _Shhh.’_ Gardevoir pulled the boy into a deep, long kiss, pressing her body against his. This was one big advantage of her Psychic abilities – she could talk while her mouth was occupied. ‘ _Let me fix you._ ’ Reaching one of her strange hands down, she grabbed Nachito’s erect cock, starting to stroke him. She jacked him off quickly, giving the small boy a handjob. Nachito looked quite shocked – initially, he tried to escape from her grasp, feeling quite annoyed that Gardevoir had silenced his objections. As she continued to kiss him and please his cock, yet again… he mellowed out a bit. He wouldn’t escape from her grip, regardless. She seemed to be _enjoying_ it when he struggled… that was definitely weird. Unfortunately for Gardevoir, it reinforced Nachito’s doubts about her.

‘ _You like my lips, don’t you? Kissing makes all of this better. Just like we’re a couple.’_ Nachito somewhat agreed. It did feel nice to feel soft lips on his… but Gardevoir was a Pokémon. Was he allowed to do that? One thing was for sure - he wouldn’t be telling his brother about any of this.

‘ _This is really nice,’_ Nachito projected telepathically, ‘ _could we do this more? It makes me feel much nicer. Also, the feeling’s coming out again.’_

Gardevoir broke the kiss, shifting her body so her face was in front of Nachito’s cock. Now in a far less awkward position, she continued to give him a handjob. ‘ _Do it, now!’_

‘Ahhhh!’ The boy moaned, his face contorting into a cute, slightly pained expression. Gardevoir focused on it as the boy soaked her upper clothing with cum. She hadn’t thought that through very well – her young Master shot quite impressive loads of sperm. If he wished to impregnate a human female, Gardevoir felt he’d have no trouble, even with Nachito being so young. ‘ _Ah! Wonderful, look at it all!’_

‘Ah… ah…’ Nachito looked down, seeing that he’d soaked Gardevoir’s face and top with white liquid. She’d told him that he needed to get rid of that all the time, or his ‘sickness’ would get worse. If that were true, then why did it always feels so amazing whenever Gardevoir did basically anything with his penis? ‘I’m… sorry, Gardevoir.’

‘ _It seems you soaked my favourite clothes! Hahaha…’_ she projected her best attempt at a seductive laugh into Nachito’s mind, smiling devilishly at him. ‘ _My, oh my. This was my favourite, too.’_

‘Sorry…’

‘ _It’s no trouble, of course. Heh…’_ Gardevoir sat up, the white material of her ‘dress’ flowing around her. Feeling adventurous and naughty, she brought the sleeve of her shirt up, licking at her young Master’s cum. She scooped it onto her tongue, attempting to clean herself off. Quite sweet. ‘ _How nice. I want more. Give me more of your big, fat cock and your creamy, tasty cum.’_

 _‘_ …What?’

‘ _Let me take these wet clothes off.’_ Gardevoir took off the red shirt, exposing her pale, white breasts. Nachito looked at them with interest – Gardevoir had exposed them to him a few times before, but never quite so close. She usually left her shirt on while they did things together. ‘ _Now that it’s all out of the way, how about we proceed?’_

Gardevoir shifted across the bed, exposing her legs briefly as she moved. To Nachito’s surprise and amazement, the Gardevoir wore no panties. Normally she had some underwear down there, but today she had nothing at all. The Pokémon positioned her mouth over Nachito’s tall erection, licking at his cocktip gently. ‘ _I’ll suck you completely dry, now. Just lay back and let me work, young Master!’_

‘O…okay.’ Nachito wondered if maybe he was wrong to distrust Gardevoir. She was a most loyal companion, after all. Why should she lie to him? Even if she did, Nachito knew there would be a good reason. ‘Whoa…’

‘ _Lay back and let me…. Help you.’_ It was getting harder and harder for Gardevoir to justify her activities to herself. She had brazenly exposed her breasts to the boy, too – it was typical for human females to keep theirs covered. That had always seemed so strange to Gardevoir, before she’d gotten used to it. Opening her mouth wide, she started to give little Nachito an eager, sloppy blowjob.

Nachito let her work away at it, moaning quietly. Gardevoir’s technique at this had become better - she’d got very good at helping to ‘cure’ the boy as fast as possible. He’d taken quite a few minutes to let the white liquid out, initially, but now she could do it in under two minutes if she really put her mind to it.

‘Mph. Glmph. Mm.’ Gardevoir stared towards her human lover. She bobbed up and down messily on his cock, leaking spit and precum everywhere. No matter. She would clean it up quite easily, later. She observed the cute boy’s face – he moaned, enjoying the fast, eager sexual activity. She easily made him forget that this was supposed to be some kind of cure for a sickness.

Gardevoir kept it up, wanting desperately to taste the boy’s thick, sweet cum again. She knew, in the back of her mind, that she shouldn’t have been deceiving the boy in this way. But what if he knew the truth? For a human, he was too young to be doing this. Then again, her standards were different. Pokémon reached sexual maturity extremely quickly. Gardevoir tried to fit the entire length of young Nachito’s cock into her mouth, but she still could not do so. Blowjobs were not something that came naturally to a Pokémon. Still, the green-haired beauty gave her best effort, sucking down on Nachito’s shaft as best she could. She’d found a helpful technique, recently – occasional, tentative licks at the head of the penis.

‘Aaaaah! ~ Gardevoir, that feels so nice. The stuff’s gonna come out again!’ Nachito grunted, gritting his teeth… and a torrent of sperm erupted from his cock. ‘Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!’ He finished powerfully into the Pokémon’s mouth, spraying Gardevoir’s tongue and throat down with impressive volumes of warm liquid.

Gardevoir squinted, struggling to drink it all down. ‘ _Wonderful! So much of it!’_ she said mentally to Nachito. ‘ _I don’t think I can handle all this.’_ Gardevoir hadn’t really meant to broadcast that last thought. Try as she might to swallow down all of the hot, thick liquid, she found herself coughing a bit on the final few spurts. The volume of it was simply too much to take – some cum dribbled down her chin, spilling onto her breasts. The Pokémon felt quite impressed – were this boy a Pokémon, he would surely be capable of impregnating her. Then again, maybe he could do it anyway? Gardevoir understood herself to be categorised into the Pokémon breeding groups ‘Amorphous’ and ‘Human-like’. If she were so like a human as to be categorised like one scientifically… maybe Nachito’s sperm _could_ make a child with her, somehow! She licked her lips, feeling more cum dribble down onto her tits. Speaking of those… ‘ _I have another idea, Nachito. One I have not tried yet.’_

‘Will this one actually work to cure me?’

Gardevoir merely smiled at the boy, moving her body. What was she doing? Nachito took a moment to understand… then his eyes widened. ‘Really? You’re going to put it… in those? Whoa.’

Gardevoir had the sprightly boy’s cock nestled between her tits. It touched gently against that red thing the Ralts line all had on their chests. Despite popular belief, it was not particularly sharp nor hard, and it didn’t bother Nachito to have his cock touching it.

With that, Gardevoir started to sort of… massage him? With her boobs? ‘Haaaah…’ Nachito leaned back, moaning. ‘G-Gardevoir… I seriously doubt… ooo…’

‘ _This is quite nice. I should have thought of this earlier. Do you like my big tits, little Nachito? They are just for you, you know. Perhaps you would like to suck on them later, as if you’re a baby of mine?’_

Nachito’s eyes narrowed. He absolutely loved that idea! But still… Gardevoir was totally not being honest. Recovering from an illness was _never_ this fun.

He let the Pokémon work her magic for quite a while. Gardevoir felt quite proud of herself – to hell with finding a Pokémon mate. A human could do everything just as well, or better! She did find herself increasingly curious about breeding, though, as she smacked her tits against Nachito’s huge, hard cock. Pokémon anatomy was known to change depending on a thousand different things. One of those was their partner. The very chemistry and composition of their body could be altered to best breed with a sexual partner. Gardevoir wondered, as she felt Nachito’s cock pulse… maybe she could have a little baby Ralts that looked like him.

With that thought, she felt her young master spray her face down with cum again. ‘ _Ah! There it is again. Wonderful job, Nachito.’_ Gardevoir smiled, letting the boy’s eager spurts fly up into the air, coming down to stain her face, hair, and the bed beneath. _‘I want to try that again._ ’

+++

 _‘Ah…. that’ll do, now.’_ Gardevoir had gone at it hard for nearly an hour. This was the third orgasm she’d given Nachito using only her tits and mouth. She just didn’t want to stop! The Pokémon couldn’t get enough of her young Master’s tasty cum. He never seemed to go down, either! Part of her whole ploy with the ‘curing sickness’ thing was that Nachito’s dick would go flaccid eventually. She’d just continued sucking him off and fucking the boy with her tits, but he just wouldn’t stop. ‘ _You are quite amazing, Nachito.’_

‘Amazing? Ah… why am I… amazing?’ Nachito certainly felt a little tired… but not down at his crotch. He still felt like he could keep doing whatever this was. ‘You say the weirdest things, Gardevoir.’

With a deep blush on her cheeks, the Pokémon climbed onto Nachito. Where initially her fluids had been dripping down slow, now she was completely drenched! Gardevoir had not been this aroused in a long, long time. Had she felt this way… ever? Her sexual experiences while still wild had been totally different. They’d been rough, quick, and as animalistic as you’d expect… but there was so much more you could do with a high-quality cock. She smiled, looking down at her little master’s cute face – he was such a gorgeous boy. Gardevoir couldn’t totally explain why she was so attracted to him – he was a very young human. In a way, she reminded him of a cute little Ralts, just like one she’d fucked, so long ago. She wondered if that Pokémon was a Kirlia by now, or even a Gallade. It had been fourteen years…

That little Pokémon was irrelevant, now. Now it was just her and her little ‘sick’ boy. Gardevoir wanted nothing but more time with her amazing little mate and his huge cock. She licked her lips, exposing her pussy to him. ‘ _Time for the main event.’_

Nachito smiled. ‘Yeah… this thing always feels the best!’

‘ _As always, just let me make you feel… erm… cured.’_ Gardevoir had to remember – this was all to cure him, to fix the boy’s always-hard cock, since it couldn’t be left that way. He would catch on if she were not careful. ‘ _Here I go.’_ Moaning very softly in her strange, slightly ethereal voice, Gardevoir sank down onto Nachitos’s dick. It slid easily into her passage, reaching deep into the Pokémon’s snatch. A dumb joke popped into Gardevoir’s head as she felt her walls coil tightly around his length - _Gardevoir used Snatch!_

‘Ah…’ Nachito loved this. The Pokémon’s walls always clung to his dick so tightly, squeezing him, making him want to squirt the white liquid out as fast as possible. Before he could say anything further, Gardevoir grabbed the boy with psychic energy, then shoved him forward. She pushed his face into her chest, spoiling him with her tits. She’d removed the boy’s cum with her powers, just a few moments ago, leaving her breasts nice and clean for him. She bounced up and down, moaning quietly as he started to suck gently on her tits.

‘ _Wonderful. Keep doing that, young Master.’_ Gardevoir breathed deeply, fucking Nachito while he licked at her nipples. She’d not much thought of her breasts as an erogenous zone before these past few days, but they aroused her greatly whenever Nachito touched them. Sucking on them, though? Just like a baby? That spiked her arousal tremendously. ‘ _Wonderful.’_

She kept bouncing up and down for two minutes, her cunt absolutely slick with arousal. The boy beneath moaned, enjoying himself a great deal. Honestly, these things with Gardevoir were… the most fun he’d had in a long time. It was hard for him to believe he was ill. Very damn hard. He didn’t care that much, but… he was starting to get a little tired. Indulging Gardevoir once more, Nachito came in just a few minutes.

‘ _Oh my!’_ Gardevoir thought to her lover. ‘ _I can feel it filling my womb! There’s so much of it, Nachito… I love it! I love it so much!’_ The Pokémon paused as she too orgasmed. She sat in place, letting Nachito’s amazing endowment do its job. She felt endless jets of warm cum fill her pussy, soaking her insides powerfully and making her feel on top of the world.

‘Ah… I’m… tired, now, Gardevoir. Can I… have a bit of a rest? I can’t go on.’

‘ _Whatever do you mean, my cute boy? We’ve only been doing this for an hour. Besides, your penis is still hard! I will not stop until you are completely cured.’_

‘But I-’ Nachito was silenced as Gardevoir leaned down to give him yet another kiss. ‘Mm.’

The slutty Pokémon was not done just yet.

+++

Several hours passed. ‘ _Here we go again, Nachito!’_ Gardevoir had been dominating and fucking the boy for hours. With each successive orgasm from him, the companion Pokémon only became more of a moaning mess and joyful slut. ‘ _Ah, it’s all flowing up into me.’_

 _‘_ Mm… mhm.’ Nachito lay back, ejaculating powerfully into the slutty Pokémon once again. He could hardly think any more. This was just ridiculous. Every five to twenty minutes or so, another wave of exhausting pleasure coursed through him. Gardevoir would not stop… but neither would his cock. It just kept standing up that way, shooting out endless squirts of white liquid. Despite what it apparently was… Gardevoir loved it. She didn’t mind having it on her body, in her body, in any place she damn well pleased.

‘ _Wow.’_ Gardevoir licked her lips as the latest creampie leaked from her needy cunt. The bed was quite soaked – Gardevoir would fix that this evening, before Nachito went to bed. Fun as it was to milk him for all he was worth, he didn’t want the boy sleeping in his own juices. ‘ _You’re so impressive, cutie pie. You’re still hard after four whole hours! You just hold on for a little bit more. You are almost cured, now.’_

‘Mmhm.’

‘ _Here we go!’_ Gardevoir had never enjoyed herself so much in all her more than twenty years of living. She’d been filled in her cunt, in her mouth, and experimented with a human boy’s huge cock in a variety of exciting ways. This would never get old. She could see herself, twenty or even fifty years from now… still riding this boy’s amazing dick! Well, by then he would be a man. Maybe if she used her powers as a Psychic Pokémon, she could find a way to make little Nachito live even longer. That way, she could keep riding his cock for all eternity! ‘ _Now, let me just…’_

‘Gardevoir! Nachito! I’m home.’ The distinctive voice of Gardevoir’s true master came from the front door, with the telltale squeak of the door opening, then the _slam_ of it being closed. The Pokémon froze up. In all this excitement, she’d totally forgotten about him. She glanced to the clock on Nachito’s wall – it was the time that Navi said he’d be home. Time sure flew when you were having sex.

The Pokémon froze in shock for a few seconds, before realising she needed to take action. Nachito was barely conscious. He opened his eyes, glancing up to Gardevoir. ‘Hm…? Oh.’ Gardevoir haphazardly chucked the bed sheets onto the boy.

‘ _Keep very still, Nachito.’_ Gardevoir hurriedly reached for her top, sliding it on. Hopefully, her master would not notice her total lack of panties. She sat on the bed, in front of Nachito, blocking his elder brother’s view of him as the man walked in.

Navi entered, smiling, but looking a little confused. ‘Hi there. Are you alright, Gards? You look all… sweaty. And why are you out of breath?’ Gardevoir struggled to think of a quick lie, but then Navi kept talking. ‘And your clothes are loose. And why are you and your top stained? Also, what’s that smell?’

Gardevoir forced a smile. She was glad, most of all, that she’d remembered to cover her legs with the ‘dress’ part of her body. It meant that Navi could not see his own brother’s jizz leaking out of his Pokémon’s pussy. Despite the situation, Gardevoir found herself feeling extra desperate and naughty. She didn’t want to stop. Surreptitiously reaching her right hand back under the covers, she continued gently stroking Nachito’s cock. Mainly, she wanted to make sure he stayed hard! Nachito moaned quietly, almost imperceptibly, as he stayed motionless, not for a desire to be sneaky… but because he was _really_ damn exhausted. ‘ _Well, I got tired and forgot to… wash myself. After making a mess cooking!’_ Gardevoir finally responded. ‘ _My apologies. If you are wondering about your brother, he is in the restroom at the moment.’_

Navi nodded, seemingly accepting the Pokémon’s answer. ‘Alright, then. Sounds like you’ve had a pretty big day, then, hahaha!’

‘ _Indeed I have. Messy and eventful.’_ She smiled at him, trying not to think about all the wild sex she’d had with little Nachito. She didn’t want to inadvertently broadcast those images to Navi… even if pictographic telepathy was very difficult.

‘Well, I’m going to the kitchen to grab a drink.’ He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. ‘You want one?’

Gardevoir was starting to get annoyed. Why wouldn’t he just leave the room, already? ‘ _No, thanks.’_

Navi felt a little shocked. Perhaps Gardevoir had thought of her tone incorrectly? She sounded… quite annoyed with him. What had happened to her usual friendliness and bright personality? He didn’t pay it too much mind. He’d had a fairly stressful day, himself, after all. ‘Well, I’ll just get one for me, then, I suppose…’ Navi left the room. Gardevoir gave a cheeky smile as he left.

‘ _I don’t need a drink when I have your brother’s delicious, creamy cum…’_

Navi turned back around. ‘What was that?’

Gardevoir realised she’d broadcast that thought, very quietly. She hoped Navi hadn’t made it out clearly. ‘ _Nothing. I was just saying… I’ll have a delicious drink, later.’_

The man nodded. ‘Alright. See you, then.’

Once her trainer had left… Gardevoir snuggled under the covers with Nachito. She brought her mouth down onto his cock again, sucking it powerfully. ‘ _Give me your sweet milk again before your brother comes back…’_

‘Mm.’ Nachito didn’t have the energy to respond beyond that. He was still hard down there… still sick. How annoying. He let Gardevoir suck him off, happily bobbing up and down on his hot, hard rod. She kept at it for two minutes, three minutes… but she knew exactly what she was doing. ‘Mmmmmm…’

‘ _Ah… my sweet boy. I can taste your cum, again.’_ Gardevoir drank down the newest load, swallowing every spurt as it came. How fantastic. He could still shoot quite impressive amounts of sperm. She loved it all. After that, Gardevoir brought her hand over to his cock length, segueing straight into a handjob. ‘ _Wow, Nachito. I really am impressed. You still haven’t gone soft after all this time… I always knew you were special! Your brother had to come in and interrupt us… if only I could still fuck you while…’_

Gardevoir got a lewd idea. Exiting the room very briefly, she went to find some lower garments. She slid a pair of very short, tight pants onto her thighs to cover her pussy, then she grabbed at them with her Psychic powers. Closing her eyes, she ripped a large hole in the tight fabric, tearing the fabric to expose everything from her ass to her lower thigh. The pants were ruined, now… but not really. Gardevoir preferred them, this way.

Nachito caught on to what the Pokémon was doing. ‘Please… no more. I’m too tired.’ He begged. Gardevoir merely licked her lips, moving the covers aside to cover Nachito, but not her. Grabbing his cock, she shoved it straight through the hole in her pants fabric, pushing into her pussy yet again with a wet noise. She started to bounce up and down.

Then, Navi poked his head into the room again, holding a glass of cold liquid. He narrowed his eyes. What the heck was Gardevoir doing? She was bouncing up and down a little bit, biting her lips. ‘What are you up to, Gardevoir?’

The Pokémon had noticed him, but knew he would see nothing from the angle he stood. ‘ _Master! Well, you see, I’ve been doing things…’_ she switched her thoughts to broadcast to Nachito, briefly. ‘ _Your dick feels so good. Mmmmmm. I love it so much. I’m close to cumming again.’_ Gardevoir moaned a bit, out loud, this time.

‘What have you been doing?’ Navi shook his head. ‘Nevermind.’ He assumed it was just weird Pokémon stuff. Pokémon in general were notoriously weird and unpredictable. She was probably doing some kind of Psychic-type recharge or some shit like that. He felt confident that she would look after herself. More importantly, she would care for Nachito just fine. ‘Listen, Gardevoir. I know this is sudden, but I’m going on a business trip tomorrow. It’s super important – I’ll be off to Kanto for a possible deal with Silph Co. If I play it right, it could mean I get a whole lot richer.’

‘ _Really? That’s… fantastic!’_ Gardevoir continued gently rubbing her insides on Nachito’s cock, eager to coax yet another gush of sperm from his big, swollen balls.

‘Thing is, I need to catch the plane today. They’ve specially blocked out tomorrow, just for me. I can’t postpone it, so I need to leave in… about an hour or so. That’s Kanto businessmen for you. Really, I just came here to get my stuff and say goodbye.’

‘ _That is all fine, Master. How long will you be gone?’_

‘Exactly a week. Expect me back here in the afternoon, this time next week. I’ll be in touch with Nachito via PokeNav, of course.’

‘ _Do not… worry about me, Master. I will be sure to take good care of the house… and especially of your little… brother!_ ’ Gardevoir moaned quietly as she drove Nachito’s dick particularly deep. She couldn’t believe how amazing it was, even after riding the hot, hard rod so many times. It gave her the craziest orgasms.

‘That’s all I needed to hear. I trust you. Just make sure Nachito’s well-fed and healthy. We can’t send him back to our parents, yet, since they’re still off on some freakin’ Sinnoh mountain or other. It’s completely up to you look after him.’

‘ _I will… mm… look after him… as perfectly as I can! I will attend to every possible need he has.’_

‘Gardevoir, why are you pausing your thoughts so much? You seem a little off. Is everything alright?’

‘ _I’m just… doing Pokémon stuff. Psychic stuff.’_ Navi felt perplexed at his Pokémon’s lack of eloquence with her words. She was normally so articulate. Still, he felt sure she was fine. ‘ _I’m just… recharging my energy, see. That’s all I’m doing. There is nothing wrong!’_

Navi nodded, starting to close the door. ‘Well, just check yourself in to a Pokémon Center if there’s anything wrong. Bye, now. Tell Nachito to keep in touch. Seriously, I’ve got to leave…’ he inspected his watch, ‘... fucking Kantonians. Seriously, I don’t even have time to go say bye to him. Tell him what’s what. Bye, Gardevoir.’

 _‘Ah!’_ Gardevoir felt a surprise orgasm, once again. ‘ _Oh my goodness!’_ she broadcast to Nachito, but not to his brother. The Pokémon hadn’t really wanted to cum, just yet. She wanted Nachito’s thick, glorious little boy cum to fill her as she did! She found herself covering her mouth with both hands to avoid moaning out loud. Her eyes rolled back into her head with the force of her pleasure, and Gardevoir realised she may truly have given the game away.

Navi, however, merely smiled and left. Ever the clueless individual, he’d just assumed Gardevoir was laughing at his situation. It was pretty funny, though, wasn’t it? Getting summoned out for the opportunity of a lifetime on such short notice. He found himself chuckling at the absurdity of it, also.

No matter. This was the life he had chosen. He still had some other Pokémon with him, should he ever feel that old desire for battle. None of them were anywhere near as graceful, helpful or intelligent as Gardevoir. He left the house with a sad sigh, glancing back to it one last time. In future, maybe he would try to be home more.

No. He’d gotten too attached to his darling Pokémon. Navi realised that what he needed was a hot girlfriend. That wouldn’t be too hard to find, would it? Not for a handsome, twenty-something businessman of rapidly growing wealth and excellent hygiene. A lot of men missed out on that last one, somehow.

He slammed the door closed, realising he’d be late if he hesitated any longer. Hopping into his car, Navi drove off, ready to travel to an entirely different continent. His brother would be fine in the hands of his most trusted partner.

+++

Said partner was, of course, still riding said brother’s cock.

‘ _He’s gone, now!’_ Gardevoir started to bounce faster. ‘ _Oh my goodness, Nachito, he’ll be gone for a week. I cannot believe we’ll have so much time together. We can do nothing but have sex for hours and hours, every day!’_

Nachito was, unfortunately, about to fall asleep. The tiredness from hours of intense physical activity was too much for him. He’d opted to rest his eyes for a bit… soon, he would lose consciousness. Not that Gardevoir was at all deterred. She wanted to feel the boy’s climax, once more. With a few final bounces, she felt his length pulsate once again, releasing one more orgasm into her. ‘ _Yes… perfect. This is perfect, Nachito. Wonderful.’_ As always, the jets of sperm squirted deep into her. By that point, Gardevoir would’ve considered herself addicted to the boy’s cock. This was too much. It was just too fantastic.

When his climax was complete, Gardevoir finally pulled herself off of the boy. When she did, a stream of cum trickled from her cunt.

She crawled onto Nachito. The boy opened his eyes a little, just in time to feel Gardevoir’s soft, beautiful lips against his. She kissed him deeply and passionately, pulling him in for a long, wet smooch. She held him close, wrapping her hands around the boy’s nude body.

She panted, continuing to kiss the boy. ‘ _That was amazing. This illness of yours sure is a wondrous thing, isn’t it? It’s a shame it still hasn’t gone away. That’s alright, of course. We have an entire week to cure it! I look forward to it so much. Let’s have lots more sex together!’_ No response. ‘ _Nachito?’_

Nachito had fallen asleep. Gardevoir chuckled. Perhaps she’d worked him just a little bit too hard. Years of sexual repression and ignorance of her biological needs had made her act so out of character. Gardevoir felt only the tiniest bit of guilt – she was always the proper, dignified servant of the family, but today, she was someone else.

She leaned down to suck the boy’s dick once more. She figured he wouldn’t mind!

+++

After that, Gardevoir focused on Nachito every second of the day. For at least that week, her full-time occupation was to be his loyal cumslut and sex machine. Gardevoir had, of course, thrown in a couple of ‘Pokémon breeder’ jokes. Those were obligatory. She was beginning to suspect it was not possible for her to conceive a child with the boy, but she was not certain. Pokémon typically laid eggs, humans gave birth. Would she be able to give birth?

Gardevoir liked the idea. ‘ _Fuck me faster, Nachito.’_ She said in telepathy. ‘ _Don’t ever stop.’_

‘Okay.’ Nachito wasn’t going to be doing anything else, was he? His brother would be away for another six days, and he had a sex-crazed, gorgeous Pokémon on his dick, eight hours a day or more. This morning, he’d figured out just what was going on. He had no illness whatsoever, and had in fact been lied to by his brother’s most faithful and loyal partner. She was doing something quite naughty, indeed. He’d read on the Internet about it, too… humans and Pokémon generally were not supposed to do this ‘sex’ thing. Most places had laws against it.

Yet, Nachito didn’t care. What his brother, parents and society didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. What Gardevoir didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, either. He hadn’t told her that he’d caught on, yet. She would figure it out, soon enough, being a Psychic-type. No thoughts were truly private around a Pokémon like her.

As Gardevoir kept getting Nachito to root her and cum inside her, bare and unprotected, she pondered their future. Maybe they could get married! Eventually, Navi would find out, he would not mind, and all would be perfect. She would ask to be married to his little brother, and then they could move into a house together, spending all day doing nothing but fucking.

Although… that left the issue of money, among other things. Gardevoir decided it would be better to engineer some scenario to make Nachito stay with them permanently. After all, he was old enough to own Pokémon. She was sure her master would listen to her, once he got back. Her and Nachito could live here together, at least for a few years, and she would keep their constant lewd activities a secret. She would do what her Master wished, maintaining and cleaning his large house… until Nachito would one day be old enough to move out.

That was a long way off, though. ‘ _Ah…_ ’ Gardevoir felt her darling little lover squirt her full of cum again. ‘ _You’re such a treasure, little Nachito. Keep going.’_ She didn’t care if he’d figured out what she was doing. Sex was fun, good and natural. All that remained to be seen was if she and Nachito could conceive a child.

Even if they never did… Gardevoir was one happy Pokémon!


End file.
